azurouge
by Momo Akane
Summary: Adakah dari kalian yang ingin merasakan jadi aku? Memiliki sahabat berkepribadian ganda itu menyebalkan! Di depanku dia sangat manja dan baik, sedangkan jika kami bersama teman-teman yang lain, dia kembali menjadi diktator menyebalkan. ( Akashi x childhood!Readers )


_Special thanks saya ucapkan untuk beberapa anak role player yang sangat saya **cintai** karena sudah memberikan beberapa ide (khususnya kepada tim RINNANMOZAK) dan juga untuk **kamu** yang sudah membuka halaman serta membaca keseluruhan dari fic ini !_

 _disclaimer  
Saya tidak memiliki para karakter yang terdapat dalam kisah fiksi ini, mereka semua secara sah jatuh kedalam hak asuh seorang **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_  
 _Saya hanya memiliki kisah fiksi ini_

 _warning  
_ _Fiksi ini memiliki alur yang tidak jelas, without any plot,_ _AU, OOC, typo(s) dan secara menyeluruh fic ini dapat membuat anda semua mual.  
Don't like don't read._

 _._

 _Saya menerima berbagai macam flame serta kritik dan saran yang membantu._

 **AN** : _Saya tahu judul serta garis besar fic ini sangatlah childish dan alay, jadi saya mohon maaf. Dan lagi, ini fic pertama saya, saya tidak terlalu mengerti dengan format-formatnya, tapi saya akan terus belajar. Karakteristik Akashi mungkin OOC, dan apakah itu salah? Saya bisa membuat Akashi memakai rok tutu berwarna pink dan menari jaipong._

* * *

 **azurouge**  
 ** _bab satu_**  
(sama dan tidak berubah sama sekali)

* * *

.

Ruangan itu masih sama, berdinding polos nan suci serta memiliki aroma yang pekat dan khas. Kondisi ruangan itu pun masih sama; berbentuk bujur sangkar dengan atap yang rata, tidak ada kolom bangunan yang menonjol, baik di sudut ruangan maupun plafon, bersih, rapi, dan sirkulasi udaranya lancar. Tempat tidurnya terletak di samping diding masif, tidak berhadapan dengan pintu kamar secara gamblang, tidak membelakangi dan tidak tersandar pada jendela, tidak membelakangi sudut kamar serta tidak berhadapan langsung dengan kloset.

Himeno terkekeh pelan, ruangan ini sama sekali tidak berubah, masih memberikan rasa hangat dan nyaman yang sangat sensitif untuk dirinya. Tempat tidur itu terlihat sangat menggoda sehingga Himeno merasa bahwa dia tidak dapat menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menghambur kedalam pelukan tempat tidur tersebut. Kaki mungilnya melaju dengan kecepatan serta tempo yang sedang, menggelitik lantai yang dipijaknya.

Dilihatnya lemari yang terletak disamping tempat tidur, lemari itu masih lemari yang sama. Lemari yang terdiri atas kayu jati yang sudah kering dengan warna coklat yang mengkilat, pintunya merupakan pintu _sliding_ dan transparan, pakaian-pakaian di dalamnya tersusun rapi sesuai jenisnya. Manik _black pearl_ itu terus mengamati setiap inci bagian dari ruangan itu, semuanya masih sama, semua mebel di ruangan ini merupakan mebel yang menyimpan banyak memori akan eksistensinya di dalam kehidupan pemuda bersurai merah.

.

Tubuh mungil yang terbalut oleh _Mini Dress_ itu kini terduduk dengan elegan di sofa yang sangat empuk (Seingatnya, sofa ini terbuat dari bulu angsa), dia mencodongkan tubuhnya lalu meraih sebuah remote, ditekannya tombol _power_ dan kini ia dengan nyaman menikmati suguhan _film_ dari sebuah _channel_ yang kini sedang menjadi _trending topic_ dikalangan para masyarakat.

Film itu klasik, mengisahkan seorang gadis yang dulunya tinggal dengan penuh kebahagiaan, namun kebahagiaan itu direnggut dan ia dilakukan layaknya seorang pembantu di rumahnya sendiri, _Ella_ dan _Kit_ , keduanya bertemu di dalam hutan, pertemuan singkat itu memberikan efek yang sangat dahsyat; karena irama detak jantung keduanya meningkat secara drastis. Film klasik bernuansa romantis yang penus nostalgia dengan visual efek yang memanjakan mata para penonton.

Klasik; sama; drama.

Hidup itu sebuah drama, berbumbu klasik dan memiliki kesamaan cerita pada setiap individu. Layaknya nasib yang dijalani oleh _Cinderella_ dan _Aurora_.

.

Film yang berdurasi 112 menit itu akhirnya berakhir, membuat Himeno mengulas senyum simpul yang sangat jarang di keluarkan oleh parasnya. Tangannya memencet tombol _power_ , kaki mungilnya berjalan menjauhi sofa empuk itu, menuju ke arah ranjang yang dilapisi dengan sprei putih yang halus nan lembut, Himeno menghempaskan tubuh mungil miliknya ke ranjang tersebut, sangat lembut dan nyaman, Himeno merasa ia tengah ditelan oleh kelembutan ranjang itu.

Perasaan mengantuk secara perlahan mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya, membuatnya sesekali menguap dan mengeluarkan air mata, kedua manik _black pearl_ itu kini tersimpan dengan rapi dibalik kelopak mata yang seputih susu.

.

— _Seijuurou-kun, cepatlah pulang._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

Akashi memandang kamarnya dengan ekspresi kaget, dia menghembuskan napasnya lalu mulai melangkah mendekati sisi ranjang.

Sejauh mata memandang, obyek paling menarik adalah seseorang bersurai _black pearl_ yang kini sedang terlelap dengan damai di atas ranjangnya. Akashi terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya dia ikut berbaring tepat disamping gadis itu, direngkuhnya gadis itu lalu ditempelkannya kedua dahi mereka,

"[Name], bangun."

Satu kata yang seperti mantra sihir, Himeno membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan, dia melihat ke arah Akashi dengan mata sayu serta bibir yang mengerucut lucu, Akashi mencubit kedua pipi Himeno dengan gemas, "Hei, pendek, bangun! Jangan bermalas-malasan di kamarku!"

Himeno meringis sambil menangkup ke-dua pipinya, wajah sebalnya ditujukan kepada Akashi, "Iya, iya, tuan diktator! Dan lagi, aku tidak pendek, aku termasuk tinggi untuk ukuran anak perempuan!"

Akashi terkekeh seraya mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi terduduk dengan kaki bersila, manik delima serta emas miliknya memandangi Himeno seolah-olah dia ingin menelanjangi gadis bersurai _black pearl_ itu, Himeno yang menyadari arah lihat Akashi buru-buru melempar bantal yang berada dalam jangkauannya ke wajah pemuda _crimson_ tersebut, Himeno menggembungkan ke-dua pipinya sehingga terlihat seperti gumpalan bakpao.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , berhenti melihatku dengan pandangan itu! Terakhir kali kau melihatku dengan cara seperti itu, aku ditemukan terkapar di kamar karena kau menaruh seekor ular di ranjang milikku!"

Akashi tertawa lepas, membuat Himeno makin kesal karena pemuda itu malah menertawakannya, "Hmph! Berhenti tertawa, Seijuurou- _kun_! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, _geez_."

"Baiklah, maaf," Akashi menangkup ke-dua pipi Himeno lalu tersenyum khas bocah umur lima tahun, "Apa kabar? Mengapa kau sudah pulang? Jangan bilang kau merindukanku, makanya kau cepat pulang?"

"Ya, ya. Permintaan maaf _pending_. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik dan sehat sejahtera, aku sudah pulang karena urusan keluargaku di Paris sudah selesai, dan jangan bermimpi! Bagaimana mungkin aku merindukanmu? Kita bahkan melakukan _video call_ setiap hari, cebol!" Himeno melempar _smartphone_ miliknya ke arah Akashi, yang langsung ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh Akashi.

Himeno menghempaskan tubuhnya kedalam rengkuhan Akashi, membuat Akashi terbaring menubruk ranjang empuk itu, "Aku merindukanmu~ Sangat sangat sangaat merindukanmu~" Nada nya seperti nyanyian, tetapi Akashi tahu bahwa Himeno mengatakan hal itu secara tulus dan jujur, sebuah senyuman kembali terpampang di paras rupawan miliknya. Akashi mengelus rambut halus yang berada di punggung Himeno, wangi _berry_ merasuki indra penciumannya, membuatnya terkekeh untuk yang entah-keberapa-kalinya.

"Jadi kau mengikuti saranku untuk memakai sampo serta sabun berbau _berry,_ pendek?"

Akashi mengaduh saat Himeno menggigit bahunya dengan keras, Himeno bangun dari posisi awalnya lalu menunjuk wajah Akashi sambil mendecak pelan, "Aku tidak pendek, bocah cebol! Dan ya, aku mengikuti saranmu, terima kasih atas sarannya."

Himeno memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu bak bunga mawar merah, membuat Akashi mendengus geli karena gadis dihadapannya ini sangat _tsundere_ , mengingatkannya terhadap teman satu sekolahnya yang tsundere dan berkacamata, serta rambut hijau bagai lumut yang bersarang di selokan. (Nun jauh disana, Midorima bersin.)

"Kau pendek, berhentilah memanggilku cebol, dan sama-sama."

.

Saat ini Himeno dan Akashi sedang bersantai ria, mendengarkan cerita satu sama lain, serta melakukan _tonjok sana-tonjok sini._ Maklum, anak muda.

"Jadi? Kenapa kau dan mereka dijuluki sebagai _Kiseki no Sedai_?" Himeno bertanya dengan kepala yang dimiringkan ke sisi sebelah kiri, kedua manik _black pearl_ nya mengerjap-ngerjap, binar penasaran terpancar dari sorot matanya.

"Karena kami hebat, berbakat, dan tampan." Akashi menjawab acuh tak acuh, membuat Himeno terdiam selama beberapa detik,

"Hah?"

Satu kata itulah yang menjadi respon dari ucapan Akashi, gadis bersurai hitam itu memandangi wajah Akashi dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Seijuurou- _kun_ , sejak kapan kau jadi narsis?" Akashi hanya menggendikkan kedua bahunya, "Jangan bilang kepadaku kalau kau pernah selfie dengan gaya yang kekinian?" Akashi memelototi Himeno, —yang jujur saja; membuat Himeno takut—

"Tidak," dengusan terdengar, "Aku tidak senarsis itu, jangan samakan aku denganmu, [Name]."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku yakin salah satu sekrup di otak kamu sudah lepas, Himeno- _chan_ ,"

Himeno menatap jengkel smartphone yang ada tepat di depan wajahnya, pipinya menggembung dan matanya berkilat kesal, "Aku serius, Tetsuna- _chan_! Aku sudah kembali ke jepang!"

Kuroko yang terdapat di dalam bingkai _smartphone_ itu menghela napas panjang, "Bukan begitu. Maksudku, kau kembali ke jepang hanya karena kau merindukan Akashi- _san_?"

Himeno menganggukkan kepalanya secara malu-malu, tetapi dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, urusan keluargaku di Paris memang sudah selesai," Himeno tersenyum lebar, membuat Kuroko kesal setengah mati.

"Dan kau tidak menceritakan hal itu kepadaku? Sahabat macam apa kau," Kuroko mendumel, dan jujur saja itu membuat Himeno terhibur, Himeno nyengir lebar sebelum akhirnya dia ingat suatu topik yang mungkin Kuroko tahu jawabannya.

"Tetsuna- _chan_ , kau tahu tidak, siapa saja anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_? Selain Seijuurou- _kun_ dan Kuroko- _san_ , tentunya. Dan lagi, kenapa mereka dijuluki _Kiseki no Sedai_?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, "Oh, mereka? _Kiseki no Sedai_ terdiri dari Akashi- _san_ , Midorima- _kun_ , Aomine- _san_ , Kise- _san_ , Murasakibara- _san_ , serta Tetsu- _nii_. Mereka dijuluki _Kiseki no Sedai_ karena mereka hebat dan memiliki kemampuan yang biasanya hanya ditemukan sepuluh tahun sekali, mereka jenius basket. Atau sebut saja mereka penggila basket, bodoh, idiot, dan dungu." Himeno tertawa keras, melihat ekspresi yang digunakan oleh Kuroko saat menjelaskan tentang Kiseki no Sedai tadi sangatlah aneh, wajahnya datar dan intonasinya monoton, tetapi kekesalan masih tersirat dibalik kalimat yang ia utarakan.

"Oh, jadi mereka jenius dalam bermain basket? Mereka sejenius aku, tidak?" Kuroko memutar kedua bola matanya malas sedangkan Himeno terlihat seperti sedang mengingat-ngingat sesuatu, "Ah ya! Tadi kau menyebut —err ... Midorima- _kun_? Seingatku kau menyebut nama anggota yang lainnya dengan suffiks _san_ , ada apa?"

Wajah Kuroko memerah dan itu sukses membuat rasa penasaran di dalam tubuh Himeno bangkit, "Tetsuna- _chan_ , ayo cerita!" Desaknya.

Kuroko mulau bercerita; bermula dari dimana dan bagaimana mereka bisa berkenalan, lumayan dekat, menjadi teman, menjadi sahabat, lalu Midorima meminta saran kepada Kuroko cara menembak perempuan dengan wajah yang merah padam, dan akhirnya Midorima menembak Kuroko. Himeno tercengang, matanya mengedip beberapa kali,

"Serius? Seperti itu? Seperti drama klasik!" Komentar Himeno sarkastik, tetapi selanjutnya ia mencibir, "Dan kau tidak bercerita kepadaku, sahabat macam apa kau?" Cibiran itu kini berganti menjadi sebuah senyuman, "Tapi, asalkan Tetsuna- _chan_ bahagia, aku ikut bahagia! Aku doakan yang terbaik untukmu dan Midorima- _san_!"

"Terima kasih, Himeno- _chan_ ," Kuroko tersenyum lembut **(!)** , "Tetapi sebaiknya kau juga urusi masalah percintaanmu, kau itu tidak peka dan bodoh."

Himeno diam sambil menatap wajah Kuroko, "Eh? Aku tidak peka dan bodoh?" Kuroko mendengus, "Yah, bahasa halusnya sih, _Innocent_ , sebelas dua belas lah sama _stupid_. Dan yah, kau tetap sama, tidak berubah."

Himeno _facepalm_ ditempat, "Ah, memangnya aku tidak peka dalam masalah apa?"

—Kuroko memutuskan sambungan _video call_ secara sepihak.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Dai- _chan_! Kau tahu? Katanya hari ini akan ada murid pindahan dari Paris!" Momoi bercerita dengan senyum riang dan intonasi yang enerjik, sedangkan pemuda _dim_ yang berada di sebelahnya hanya menguap.

"Ya, aku tahu, Satsuki. Lalu?" Daiki melirik Momoi yang kini matanya berbinar-binar, "Dai- _chan_ bodoh! Tentu saja murid pindahan itu akan masuk ke kelas kita, kelas yang kekurangan siswi kan hanya kelas kita! Ah, aku tidak sabar melihat parasnya!"

.

Kaki mungil Himeno membimbing dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam gerbang SMA Teikou, kalau dari luar, —Sekilas, gedung ini terlihat biasa saja. Gedungnya sama seperti sekolah-sekolah pada umumnya, besar dan kaku. Tetapi, sebenarnya sekolah ini sangatlah istimewa. Beberapa ruangan dipisah dalam suatu gedung, gedung tersebut berisi ruangan; layanan administratif, perpustakaan, ruang guru, dan ruang tamu bagi orang tua murid. Kompleks sekolah ini dibagi menjadi beberapa gedung. Masing-masing gedung secara khusus didedikasikan untuk keperluan tertentu, misalnya satu gedung untuk seni eksperimental, sains, dan gedung lain untuk kegiatan olahraga. Mereka juga membuat ekstensi bagi gedung yang digunakan untuk seni eksperimental dan sains agar mampu memenuhi kebutuhan para murid.

Setelah berputar-putar, Himeno menemukan bagian yang paling menarik, yaitu; bagian penghubung antara gedung. Penghubung yang tampak seperti lorong ini merupakan perpaduan apik antara cahaya dan jejeran besi. Setiap besi dilapisi oleh profil aluminium berwarna keemasan. Penghubung yang tampak seperti "Sangkar Burung" tersebut memadukan eksterior dan interior. Berada di dalam lorong membuat para murid, guru, maupun orangtua murid dapat merasa seperti tengah berada di dalam ruangan seraya menikmati udara segar dan sinar matahari secara langsung.

Himeno memasuki sebuah gedung yang merupakan "Sangkar Guru, Kepala Sekolah, serta Staff" , tubuhnya dengan lihai menari-nari untuk mencari ruang kepala sekolah, setelah melihat papan yang tergantung di atas pintu bertuliskan bahwa itu adalah ruangan kepala sekolah, ia menarik tubuhnya untuk segera menuju ke arah jarum jam dua.

.

Setelah melakukan beberapa perbincangan dan segala urusan klasik lainnya, Himeno mengikuti seorang guru dengan rambut hitam seperti dirinya, dapat dipastikan bahwa dia berjenis kelamin sebagai seorang lelaki (Terlihat jelas karena ia memakai celana). Kalau tidak salah, namanya Mibuchi Reo, wali kelas dari kelas X Sains V , kelas yang akan ditunggangi olehnya selama setengah tahun.

Himeno mengangguk patuh saat guru itu menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di luar dan masuk saat dia dipanggil. Suasana di dalam kelas sangatlah sunyi, padahal ketika di Paris, biasanya ketika jam kosong, para murid akan ricuh dan ribut tunggang-langgang sana sini. _Ternyata orang Jepang disiplin semua, ya._

Kaki yang terbalut sepatu sekolah berwarna hitam dengan strip putih itu mulai melangkah memasuki kelas, puluhan pasang mata menatapnya seolah-olah dia adalah kriminal yang baru keluar dari penjara.

"Perkenalkan namamu, manis." Ucapan dari Mibuchi- _sensei_ berhasil membuat Himeno merinding dan Akashi mengeluarkan aura suram.

"Hallo, saya Himeno [Name], murid pindahan dari Paris, dulu saya bersekolah di _Lycée Louis-le-Grand_. Salam kenal." Himeno menatap teman-teman sekelasnya yang memiliki warna rambut mencolok, yah, mungkin kelas ini merupakan kelas titisan pelangi?

"HEEEE? KAU SERIUS, HIMENO- _SAN_? DARI _Lycée Louis-le-Grand_ ?" Teman-teman sekelasnya berteriak secara kompak (Walaupun ada beberapa anak yang terlihat acuh). Himeno hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis dan mengangguk singkat, semua teman-temannya kembali ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing sembari berbisik-bisik. _Sangat tidak sopan._

"Baiklah, Himeno- _san_ , kau bisa duduk disamping Momoi Satsuki. Satsuki- _chan_ , angkat tanganmu!"

Seorang gadis bersurai pink mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat Himeno merasa senang, setidaknya, teman sebangkunya nanti adalah gadis yang supel dan periang. Himeno melangkah ke barisan yang berada di dekat jendela, tempat duduknya berada di urutan ke-tiga. Dia menoleh sebentar ke arah Momoi lalu tersenyum manis.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Himeno menghela nafas lelah, dia teringat ketika tadi —jam istirahat— bangkunya dikerubungi oleh sekumpulan manusia _kepo_ yang ingin tahu kehidupannya selama di Paris, untungnya Akashi datang tepat waktu, sehingga gerombolan remaja itu menyingkir dan Himeno bisa pergi meninggalkan mereka. Manik black pearl nya melihat sekeliling, mereka ada di atap sekolah, memakan bento bersama-sama, dia diapit oleh Akashi dan Tetsuna, dan beberapa orang lainnya mengitari mereka. Berinisiatif untuk mengetahui nama mereka, Himeno pun angkat suara, " _Ano_.. kalian ..., siapa?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat mereka semua menoleh secara serempak, pemuda dengan surai hijau lumut membuka suara,

"Midorima Shintarou."

"Aomine Daiki."

"Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Akashi Seijuurou."

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Momoi Satsuki _desu~_ "

"Kise Ryouta _-ssu_!"

"Kise Ryouko _-ssu_ ~"

"Kuroko Tetsuna."

Himeno mengangguk, dirinya sudah kenal dengan Seijuurou, Kuroko bersaudara, serta Momoi, ternyata mereka semua memiliki nama yang unik.

"Kalian semua memiliki kepribadian yang _nyentrik_ , ya." Himeno berkata polos, sedangkan orang-orang di hadapannya mengeluarkan aura suram.

"Ya.. Haha, begitulah, Himeno _cchi_ ~" Ryouta menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, membuat Himeno mengernyit beberapa saat, "..cchi?"

"Oh, maaf, aku selalu memberikan suffiks - _cchi_ kepada orang yang aku sayangi _-ssu_! Boleh 'kan, Himeno _cchi_?"

Himeno hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Kise langsung memeluk tubuhnya. Akashi dan Kuroko bersaudara yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya mengulas sebuah senyum tipis.

.

— _Himeno sama sekali tidak berubah, dia tetap sama._

 _._

 _._

 _._ tamat

.

* * *

 _A/N : Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter pengenalan ini? Baik? Buruk? By the way, bagi para senpai yang sudah SMA, saya mau tanya, tes bidang studi itu susah ga? Saya memikirkan hal itu sampai terkencing-kencing #alasankamu. Oh iya, fic ini mau di tamatin atau di sambung saja? Saya bingung /confused._


End file.
